Happiness firts
by Haruna Yukira
Summary: - ini cerita sebelum The second Happiness .. Haru nggak pinter buat summary, jadi baca aja langsung.


NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

maaf kalo jelek, abis Haru kan masih baru.

* * *

aula keluarga Uchiha begitu riuh karena orang hadir di mana- mana. Jika ada yang bertanya mereka sedang apa, mereka sedang menghadiri pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuu- Uchiha Hinata, pernikahan mereka memang sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, namun para tamu yang diundang tidak lantas pergi begitu saja, mereka menunggu untuk bersalaman dengan Sang pengantin.

" ah, Hinata, Selamat ya. Kau akhir nya menikah juga dengan Sasuke. " Ucap Ino dengan melirik Hinata jail, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertunduk malu mendengar nya.

" ya. Dan kapan pernikahan mu dengan Sai.. " Ucap Sasuke balas menggoda Ino yang sudah blusing tidak karuan.

" Hina- chan, kau manis sekali. Semoga langgeng ya. " Ucap Ten- ten dengan mengedipkan matanya. Hinata hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman.

" Hinata. Kau cantik sekali.. " Ucap Sakura dan Temari yang kini sedang mencubit pipi gembil Hinata dengan gemas. Sasuke langsung melepas paksa tangan Sakura dan Temari dan memberikan deathglare ' Super Spesial ' kepada mereka. Mereka berdua hanya memberikan cengiran kepada Sasuke dan langsung pergi. Para teman- teman sekolah Hinata maupun Sasuke memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua.

Hinata lalu melirik ke depan. Di tengah aula Hinata melihat sosok yang selama ini mengganggu nya, sosok yang selama ini menjadi penindas diri nya, sosok yang selama ini selalu mengejar Sasuke nya.

Karin terlihat berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan langkah santai namun elegan.

" Hinata " Karin berucap pelan sambil tersenyum, Sasuke yang ada di samping Hinata hanya bisa terdiam.

" Karin- san " ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepala nya.

" aku minta maaf. " Hinata mengadahkan kepala nya saat Karin berucap demikian.

" maksud apa dengan permintaan ma.. " Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya karena Karin sudah memotong nya.

" aku meminta maaf karena aku salah, Sasuke. Kau tau Hinata, saat kau dan Sasuke berpacaran, dunia ku terasa hancur. Ku fikir dengan menindas mu, menjelekan mu atau yang lain nya, Sasuke akan berpaling pada ku. Namun aku salah, Sasuke malah membenci ku. " Karin mengambil nafas dalam- dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

" tadi nya aku berniat menjebak Sasuke agar dia menjadi milik ku. Namun tidak, Sasuke begitu mencintai mu sehingga dia tidak mau berbicara dengan ku dengan alasan " aku tidak ingin Hinata cemburu ". " Karin terkekeh saat menceritakan bagian itu. " dan dia selalu menggunakan alasan itu saat aku mau mengajak nya mengobrol. Namun kau tau, inilah puncak nya, aku kalah. Kau dan Sasuke sudah menikah, dan seburuk apapun aku, aku tidak ingin menghancur kan pernikahan orang lain seperti seorang jalang " Ucap Karin dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Orang tua nya memang berpisah karena orang ketiga.

" jangan takut aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan kalian. Aku akan pergi ke California untuk menemani ibuku disana. Dan Hinata aku benar- benar minta maaf karena aku selalu menindas mu ketika di SMA, dan maaf karena baru minta maaf sekarang. " Karin tampak menangis saat mengucap kan itu. Hinata yang tidak tega langsung memeluk Karin, acara peluk memeluk itu berakhir 5 menit kemudian. Karin beralih menatap Sasuke.

" Sasuke- kun, bisakah kau memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada ku..? " tanya karin yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Sasuke melirik Hinata, Hinata tau kode itu langsung menggangguk kan kepala nya dan tersenyum.

BRUKK

Karin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke membalas nya dengan menepuk- nepuk punggung wanita itu. Sakura, Ino, Temari bahkan Ten- ten yang terkenal tomboi pun menangis melihat ya.

Karin melepas pelukan itu, wajah nya tampak semakin di banjiri air mata, namun ia tersenyum, senyum kebahagiaan tampak melekat di wajah nya. Ia tersenyum karena ia bahagia sudah melepas kan cinta yang telah lama ia genggam ke orang yang tepat.

" aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai kan permintaan maaf ku ke semua teman- teman ya. Dan kabari aku jika kalian merindukan ku atau kalian sudah mempunyai momongan. " Karin terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapan nya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat pandanggan Hinata terkunci dengan mata Karin. Tidak ada kebencian di sana, yang ada hanya kesedihan namun di liputi oleh kebahagiaan dan kelegaan, itu yang Hinata lihat dari pandangan mata Karin.

" Sampai jumpa, Hinata. " Ucap Karin sambil memeluk singkat Hinata. Karin lalu melangkah kan kaki nya menjauhi pasangan pengantin itu. Tapi tiba- tiba Karin berhenti, ia berbalik arah dan berlari menuju Hinata dan Sasuke.

" ah, aku lupa sesuatu. " mata Karin berkilat nakal. Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya yang cukup besar.

" nah, Hinata. Ini bingkisan dari ku, nanti dipakai ketika malan pertama yah.. " Bisik Karin di telinga Hinata, Karin tampak terkekeh setelah ucapan nya selesai, sedangkan Hinata yang fikiran nya mulai aktif langsung memerah semerah tomat. Karin lalu menyerah kan bingkisan yang tadi ia ambil dari tas nya.

" jaa ne. " Karin langsung berlari dari aula itu dan menuju gerbang yang akan membawa nya keluar.

" apa yang karin ucap kan pada mu tadi..? " Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata setelah Karin pergi. Sedangkan Hinata yang wajah nya masih semerah tomat langsung menggelengkan kepala nya dan menggenggam bingkisan itu erat- erat di tangan nya.

awalan dari kebahagiaan mereka di masa depan.

* * *

_" if it is him be happier with his, why we do not let go of his to achieve happiness of our loved ones. sometimes his let go of so that he is happy is better than his curb because we are selfish. ". - HARUNA YUKIRA _

* * *

Haru nanggis pas bikin fic ini, apalagi pas di Sasu peluk Karin. Sedih bngt ngerasa nya.

tp Haru gak tau feel ya udh kerasa apa belum. Nanti saquel nya dari Happiness first juga ada. Jadi tunggu ya.

REVIEW YA..


End file.
